The City of Angels
by LT Rex Cole
Summary: Waking up after his apparent death, Cole Phelps teams up with Seal Team commander David 'Section' Mason to fight back Raul Menendez's forces in The City of Angels and bring him to justice.
1. Chapter 1: Waking Up

**Hey everybody, Lt-RexCole here and I just wanted to say hello and thanks for clicking on the story. Anyways this story has been in my brain for a while and I originally wanted to do this as a comic on DeviantART but it never came to fruition. So as a result, I decided that this would be done in written form, since it would be easier for me. Anyways, here's the story.**

Cold.

That's the last thing Cole Phelps felt like before he was submerged by a sudden rush of water shortly afterward he rescued Elsa from Ira Hogeboom with the assistance of Jack Kelso and Herschel Biggs. Despite the ability to do so, Cole knew that there was nothing left for him back on land, considering the scandal ruined his life and the corrupt men in power that he fought hard to take down would be free anyways, ignored Jack's request to take his hand and instead let the water take his life. The only catch was that the water failed to kill him, as Cole suddenly found himself waking up in the river tunnels.

"What? I'm alive?" Cole asked himself, coughing up water that was in his lungs.

Cole couldn't believe it. The fate that he'd accepted suddenly decided to let him off. Unable to comprehend this, Cole assumed that it was life's way of mocking him and making him suffer more trials before some lucky criminal managed to put a bullet in between his eyes. However, as much as Cole wanted to mope, he knew that he had to get out of the tunnels and report to the nearest LAPD station. All the while, Cole kept hearing noises in the background, which sounded like explosions.

" _Must be a hell of a battle up there_." Cole thought, grabbing his gun and loading in a new clip.

Making his way to the entrance, Cole noticed that the River Tunnels looked decrepit since a lot the walls had cracks and even some of the ceiling had fallen off and appeared to have been covered wholly in ice at one point, like the whole place was frozen over. Also, as Cole kept hearing explosions in the background, he assumed that there was a giant battle between the LAPD, U.S military, and the invading Soviet Union, since relations were pretty sour bby 1947. As he got to the entrance of the River Tunnels however, all his assumptions were thrown out the window. Instead, Cole saw something that would've been in a far future science fiction movie. There were tall towers that were on fire and were being bombed by strange looking planes. Also, buildings and bridges were getting blown up by these planes as well and Cole could see people running away in fear.

"This can't be real, it's all a dream!" Cole told himself, rubbing his eyes, only to open them and find the same scenes in front of him.

Knowing that standing there wouldn't solve anything that was happening, Cole began moving from the entrance of the Tunnels and towards the streets in hopes of finding a LAPD car or some officers in hopes of making sense of situation and maybe helping out. Turning the corner of the street, Cole saw some officers shooting at a incoming plane under the cover of their car doors. Unfortunately, the plane managed to pierce the car doors, resulting in the deaths of the two police officers. Trying to avenge the officers, Cole popped a few shots at the plane, only for the bullets to ricochet off it harmlessly. Turning his attention back to the dead officers, Cole checked one of them and noticed that the bullets fired into him effectively turned his body organs into mush.

"These don't look like normal wounds." Cole mused to himself, studying the dead officer's entry and exit wounds.

" _Car 12DG, Car 12DG, come in._ " The dispatcher of the car said, trying to get the officer to answer.

Against his better judgement, considering he'd been knocked out for 78 years, Cole picked up the radio.

"This is Car 12DG, go ahead."

" _Uh, I don't recognise this voice, please verify."_

"Detective Cole Phelps, Arson, Badge 1247." Cole answered, hoping that his answer would mean something.

" _Uh okay, Detective Phelps, rendezvous with other LAPD units in escorting the President's convoy."_

"Copy." Cole responded, glad that the dispatcher believed him before grabbing the dead officer's gun and ammunition and sitting in the car, "Now, where's the President's convoy?" Cole asked himself.

As if answering his question, a computer in the car in lit up and showed Cole the way to get to the convoy via GPS.

"Well, that's convenient." Cole remarked before driving off to meet up with the convoy.

 **Meanwhile**

For Seal Team commander David Mason, also known as Section, it's been a tough few days for him. Not only did he learn that his father's death came from his guardian Frank Woods by accident, his good friend Mike Harper had been killed by a CIA operative Farid in order to keep his cover intact. Also, things went bad to worse when he managed to capture Menendez and take him to the U.S.S Obama for interrogation, only for everything to go to shit when Menendez's Mercs assaulted the Obama and he escaped. Even worse, his teammate Salazar turned out to be a double agent who killed two sailors and Farid. Finally, Menendez infected the entire U.S Military infrastructure with a Celerium Worm that he snuck on board, taking control of all the drones. Thankfully, not everything was bad since the Chinese came to assist the Americans and it saved the ship. However, things were meant to go bad eventually, especially when Menendez redirected all the drones to Los Angeles, where Section was escorting President Bosworth by VTOL, only to have it shot down. With air transport compromised, Section placed President Bosworth in an armed convoy and began escorting her through LA to get her to the "Prom Night" bunker. Even then, Section had better days than this, especially since he now had to deal with a bleeding man in the van.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" The bleeding man gasped.

"Sir, I can't help you unless you calm down! You need to stay calm!" Section instructed.

"It's still bleeding!"

"I'm giving you something for the pain!" Section responded, sticking a syringe in the man, causing him to pass out, before turning his attention to the other people in the car.

"Madam President, the drones took out Air Force One and Marine One! We cannot extract you by air!" An agent named Johnson informed the president.

"Jones, what's the status on the other convoys?" President Bosworth asked.

"LAPD reports surface streets are compromised! Hundreds of heavily armed Mercenaries have struck LA simultaneously." Jones replied, as Section pulled out and prepped a KAP-40.

"Any word on casualties?"

"Downtown L.A. evacuated, preliminary reports are below expectations." Johnson replied.

"Thank god." The President remarked before turning to Section, "Mason, what's our next move?"

"Madam President, we're taking you to the Prom Night shelter under the Bonaventure Hotel in Downtown." Section replied.

"Johnson, I want troops on the streets and these drones dealt with." President Bosworth ordered.

"NORAD scrambled two hundred FA38s. They're less than five minutes out." A agent named Samuels informed, as Section looked out the window and saw that there was a LAPD chopper with FBI agents in it helping escort the President's convoy.

"This is what Menendez planned all along. Taking out the G20 leaders will cripple capitalist governments across the world." Section mused to himself, finally understanding how all his experiences with Menendez ultimately led to this.

The helicopter then moved in front of the convoy. Suddenly, a rocket hit the helicopter, causing it to spin out and crash into the street and land in the way of two patrol cars and the van, taking out one patrol car, while the other one barely dodged the wreckage. Another explosion in the road caused a motorcycle unit in front of the lucky patrol car to blow up, knocking the driver off and causing him to hit the windshield of the van. Finally, another explosion caused the lucky patrol to be knocked off the bridge while a drone flew in low and dropped a bomb, causing the van to overturn and crash, knocking Section out.

 **5 minutes earlier**

"Guess this is the convoy." Cole assumed as he pulled up in front of a very large armored van, along with other LAPD units.

As Cole made his way to the highway, he learned a few things from the police radio. The first was that these planes were actually U.S Military drones that were infected with a virus by a terrorist named 'Raul Menendez' who was using them to not only attack cities in America and China, but to also take out the President. The second thing that Cole learned is that there is expected to be heavily armed mercenaries destined to attempt to take out the President as well. Also, one the way there, Cole noticed the various destroyed and burning buildings and dead civilians and police officers alike. Seeing this sickened Cole and made him angry, especially since it reminded him of his experiences in Okinawa and Sugar Loaf during World War II. Even if what he was seeing was real or not, Cole made a promise to himself to bring 'Raul Menendez' to justice, even if he had to put him down. So far, he been driving in front of the armored van for a few minutes now with nothing happening. When a flying machine adorning LAPD colors flew in front of Cole's police car, all of the sudden it was blown up by a rocket, with the wreckage falling in Cole's way. Swerving out of the way, Cole barely missed it while the patrol car next to him was taken in. Before he could get a breather, the motorcycle unit in front of him was blown and his body flew off Cole's windshield, much to his horror. Before Cole could think about what was going on, a explosion underneath his car caused it to be launched off the highway.

"Is this the end?!" Cole wondered as his car began spinning in air, before landing upright, causing Cole to slam his head on the dashboard, knocking him out.

 **Well, that's just the introduction to this small little idea of mine, check back for the next part.**


	2. Chapter 2: First Encounter

**Alright everybody, welcome back to my little crossover. Previously, we saw Cole Phelps and Section get knocked out by drones and now, they're going to wake up and the events of the level are going to continue as normal, with a slight divergence from the plot. Anyways, read on to find out what happens.**

Officially, for David Mason, this had to be one of the worst days of his life. Not only did he get shot down, he also witnessed the bridge he was on getting blown up and the deaths of various officers and agents who assisted in escorting the President to safety, before getting knocked out. However, as much as he wanted he wanted to complain, his entire life has been like this, so complaining wouldn't do much anyway. Shaking off the possible concussion he got, Section climbed out of the wreckage and saw Samuels and Jones keeping their weapons aimed at the sky, looking for threats.

"Get the President to cover!" Samuels told Jones, before turning to Section, "We need to move! The drones are all over us!"

Looking in front of him, Section noticed a Humvee stuck in the ground with a SAM turret on top of it. Suddenly, Section had a idea to buy his allies some time.

"I'll get to the Stingers and knock out some of those drones!" Section told his group, standing up, "Be ready to move!"

Running as fast as he could to the SAM turret, he jumped on it but almost lost his footing, viewing many emergency vehicles flying by as he looked down. Regaining his footing, he climbed his way up and took control of the SAM turret and began shooting down drones that were preventing their advance. Eventually, the sky was made clear of drones, as the Humvee stuck in the ground suddenly began to give away.

"That's your window, get the President out of there! Go! Go! Now!" Section told his team, as climbed out of the Humvee and jumped off just in time to see it crumble through the road.

Turning in the other direction, Section saw a drone converging on his position, ready to take him out. Thankfully, it was shot down by a FA38 who stopped in front of Section.

"Section, this is Anderson responding to your mayday call. Standing by for tasking." The pilot told him.

"Anderson, we're en route to prom-night with the president, Request: Establish overhead, provide armed overwatch."

"WILCO. Be advised, I'm all you got. The bulk of my squadron is down or engaging drones." She informed, taking off into the skies.

"Understood, we'll make it work." Section replied, running to meet with his allies, "Agent Samuels, are the other G20 vehicles functional?" He asked.

"I don't know if we can reach 's armed PMCs everywhere! What do we do?"

Remembering that he had a sniper rifle called the "Storm PSR", which was able to shoot through anything the longer you held down the trigger, Section decided to put it to good use.

"Get the president down there while I provide cover fire!" Section told the two agents, as they started to rappel down the bridge, "We gotta make quick or the other folks inside are dead meat!" He informed, popping a few shots, managing to kill four of Menendez's Mercs.

Although it seem that their plan seemed hopeless, as one sniper and two guys armed with pistols wasn't the best opposing force to Menendez's Mercs, Samuels and Jones managed to get the President to the G20 vehicles. Now all Section had to do was join them. Setting up to rappel down the bridge as well. However, he didn't notice the Merc aiming a RPG at him in time, causing Section to jump off to try to avoid the rocket.

"SHIT!" He yelled as the Merc shot the rocket at him.

Even though Section managed to dodge the rocket, the part of the bridge that was hit dislodged Section's rappel line, causing him to fall a good 15 feet to the ground, incapacitating him for a moment. When Section managed to regain his senses, he was kicked by a Merc, who then put a foot on his chest, preventing him from going anywhere.

"Say hello to your father for me." He mocked, as he cocked his MTAR and pointed it at Section's face.

After all this time, Section didn't believe it would end like this, being executed like an animal, while his friends were too busy and too far away to actually help out. All this time, Section noticed a figure in the background stumble out of a police car and fire.

 **Earlier**

Cole didn't believe this was the way that his day would go. One moment he was fighting in the Los Angeles Tunnel System, the next being he was in some strange version of Los Angeles helping escort the President, only for one of those hijacked drones to knock him off the highway and knock him out. Thankfully, he woke just in time to see a man jump from the bridge using a rope, only to fall to the ground and be held at gunpoint by one of Menendez's Mercs. Knowing that this man was about to executed like some animal with no one to help him, Cole stumbled out of his demolished police car and aimed his recently acquired pistol at the Merc and fired. Running over to the man, Cole offered a hand.

"Are you okay?" Cole asked.

Section was glad that somebody was able to come to his rescue, but the person who did was a strange looking man. He was wearing a suit that would have looked sharp if it wasn't very moist and damaged. The man himself was even stranger, with the overall looks of him had his appearance seem like he stepped through a time portal and ended up in 2025.

"Yeah, who are you?" Section asked, getting up.

"Cole Phelps."

"Wait, the Cole Phelps that died in the LA Tunnel Systems?"

"What, am I dead? Is this why I'm seeing this stuff?" He asked, looking around frantically.

"Hey calm down." Section reassured him, "I would've had doubts that you're actually him, but considering you just saved me from dying, I'm willing to believe you."

"Section, get your ass over here!" Samuels yelled.

"Shit, let's go, I'll explain what's going on when we're in the G20 vehicles." Section told him, before pointing at the dead Merc, "Grab his armor and gun, you're going to need it."

Grabbing the MTAR and ripping off the armor and putting it on himself, Cole joined Section in running to the G20 vehicles while taking out any guys that blocked their path.

"Alright Section, we're good to go! Wait, stop right there!" Samuels said, aiming his KAP-40 at Cole.

"Wait, don't shoot, he's with me!" Section reassured, putting himself in between Cole and Samuels.

"Section, he could be working for Menendez!"

"He just fucking saved my life back there!" Section snapped, "If that doesn't count for something, I don't know what does."

Although hesitant, Samuels lowered his gun, defusing the tense situation. With that clear, Cole and Section ran to the G20 vehicle in front, with Cole hopping in the passenger seat while Section hung back to give orders.

"Update all! Blue route is go! On my lead! 110 Northbound!" He informed, hopping into the front seat.

"Hey, there's guys in front of us!" Cole informed, pointing at the various Mercs converging on their position.

"Push through 'em! Ram anything in your way!" Section replied, starting the car and running them over.

"Section, we got a drone coming in on your convoy! I have lock! Firing!" Anderson told over the radio, shooting it down, "Right! Section! The overpass is coming down!"

"Oh shit!" Section remarked, watching the overpass crumble, while Cole looked on in horror, "Anderson, How badly hit is downtown?"

"It's bad, Section. Most of the city's become a full-blown war zone. I don't know how you're going to make it through downtown." She responded pessimistically.

"I don't know either." Section responded sadly.

"Hey, I didn't catch your name." Cole said, breaking the depressing atmosphere, "Your's is Section, right?"

"That's just my callsign, it's like a nickname." Section responded, "My real name is David Mason."

"Well, nice to meet you Mason." Cole replied, smiling.

"Yeah, I have a question for you."

"Go ahead."

"The history books said you said you died in the LA Tunnel Systems, yet you're still here. How is that possible?"

"I don't know." Cole replied sadly, "The last thing I remember is rescuing my friend Elsa from the LA Tunnel systems before it was rushed with water. I passed out the moment it hit me but then I woke here."

"The history books said that you refused to take some guy's hand. Jack Kelso was his name?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you take it?"

"No point." Cole replied honestly, "My reputation was ruined, nobody wanted to deal with me anymore, and I was the laughing stock of the entire department."

"They said that it was because of an affair with Elsa?" Section asked.

"Yeah, I knew it was wrong but I didn't feel close to my wife anymore." Cole replied, "You can judge me if you want, I don't care."

"Don't worry man, I'm not judging." Section told him, "It sounds like you had it rough. At least you were a war hero."

"I was no hero."

"Well if you felt you weren't the hero back then, be the hero right now. Help me take back Los Angeles!"

"Alright Mason, let's do it."

"One more thing, what did you see when you're walking out of the tunnels."

"It looked run down for one thing but it also looked like it was covered in ice at one point."

"I may have the reason why you're still here." Section told him, "IN 1950, Los Angeles was hit by a huge blizzard with the temperatures being below freezing."

"What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is that the water must have knocked you out and put you in a coma. And since you looked like you've been soaked for a while, the water must've cryogenically frozen you in way."

"Meaning?" Cole replied, not knowing what "cryogenically" meant.

"It means that the water put your body in a state where it wouldn't age. Instead you'd stay relatively the same while time would fly by."

"So, I was frozen for years until I woke up just now, in this year?"

"Yeah."

"That means all my friends are dead." He remarked sadly.

"No! Shit, Cole that wasn't why I explained that to you!" Section replied, "Look, I'm sorry that you'll never be able to see them until you die. I was never able to see my Dad watch me grow up and I still fucking hate that! But I promise you, it'll happen one day, you'll see them again, I'm sure, like I'll be able to see my dad one day!"

"Alright, let's just get this job done!" Cole told him, cocking his KAP-40.

"I'm not sure how we're going to make it through this."

"I don't know yet, but we will." Cole replied, giving one of his best cheesy "Bekowsky" smiles, earning a small smile from Section in return.

"Section! I'm seeing vehicles on the street converging ahead! On your right!" Anderson suddenly said over the radio.

Looking to their right, Section and Cole saw a Big Rig going as fast it could, heading in their direction."

"Shit!" Cole and Section said at the same time, just as the Big Rig hit them, causing them to be knocked out once more.

 **Well, shit's getting serious for the saviours of Los Angeles. Anyways thanks for reading, check out my other story, "Liberty City Boys in Los Santos", and check back for more. Lt-RexCole out.**


	3. Chapter 3: The FA38

**Welcome back everyone to my little story. Previously, we finally found Cole Phelps and David 'Section' Mason meeting each other for the first time. However, they were knocked out by a Big Rig and will soon wake up and take the battle against Menendez to the streets. Read on to find out what'll happen.**

When Cole and Section wanted to help out in fighting back Menendez's drones and soldiers, they didn't know that it required them to be knocked out once more. However, it didn't matter anyways because they woke up shortly afterward to the sound of Samuel's voice over the radio.

"G-Units, blue route is compromised. I say again, blue route is compromised! All other convoys need to avoid the arena district! Await further updates!" Samuels informed.

"We'll find a way through the streets! We'll regroup en route!" Section replied, before turning to Cole, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"We got RPGs on the rooftops all around! I'm trying to…" Anderson said over the radio.

Opening the hatch to their van, Cole and Section witnessed Anderson's FA38 hovering over them, taking enemy fire from the buildings she was engaging.

"Come on, dammit!" Anderson grunted, taking a rocket to her FA38.

"Anderson!" Section yelled, hoping that she was okay.

"Agh, son of a bitch! I'm... I'm hit! But I'm okay... dammit…" She replied, flying off.

"Come on!" Section told Cole, dragging him out of the van.

When they got through the hatch, they witnessed a LAPD convoy driving by, only to be taken out by a machine that had a minigun on it's back.

"What it that?!" Cole asked, frightened by how the machine managed to massacre the officers in seconds.

"Dammit, they got a CLAW!" Section snarled, grabbing a War Machine and giving it to Cole, "Here, blow this bastard to kingdom come!"

Doing as he was told, Cole began shooting grenades at it while Section used his Storm PSR to incapacitate the CLAW. After it taking a bit of damage, the CLAW was finally destroyed when the Cole blew it up by firing his last grenade into it. Reloading their guns and with Cole grabbing a Vector from the trunk of a police car, the two proceeded to assist the LAPD in taking out Menendez's forces while moving up. Eventually, they saw another CLAW moving up in the street.

"Shit, they got another one!" Cole informed.

"You know what to do!" Section replied.

Grabbing the War Machine off his back, Cole fired all six rounds into the machine, causing it to be severely damaged, with Section finishing it off with a supercharged PSR round.

"FUCK YOU!" Section yelled.

Moving up, a truck full of Menendez's Mercs pulled up, only to be blown to smithereens by one of Cole's grenades. Suddenly, a third CLAW pulled up as well, only by destroyed by the last of Cole's grenades and another supercharged PSR round.

"Good job Mason." Cole told him, dropping his empty War Machine and switching to the Vector.

"Thanks." Section replied, before radioing in, "Samuels, where are you?"

"We're northbound from Grand, but we're getting word the French President's convoy is pinned down." Samuels informed.

"If we lose anymore foreign leaders, the fallout from this incident could be catastrophic." President Bosworth added.

"Understood! Section out!" Section said, before turning to his partner, "Come on Cole! We got to double time it!"

Running as fast as they could, Section and Cole wasted no time in trying to the French President's convoy. However, running by a downed IAV, they began to hear voices coming from it.

"Our IAV is on fire! You gotta get us out... Please!" Section heard over the comms.

"Shit, there's people trapped in there!" Section informed, forcing the top of the IAV open, allowing the agents inside to escape, with Cole helping them out.

"Thank god." One agent sighed.

"Grab a rifle! We're not out of this yet!" Section told them.

"Stay in cover!" Cole added, running off to the French President's convoy.

After fighting through some of Menendez's Mercs in a plaza, Cole and Section managed to clear the way and soon had their sights on the president's convoy.

"Anderson, the French President's vehicle is pinned down nearby! Do you have eyes on?" Section asked.

"Enemy forces are targeting an IAV directly in front of the arena."

"That's them! Hold them off, we're on the way!"

Going as fast as their legs could take them, Cole and Section managed to reach the President's convoy.

"You got here just in time, but what the hell do we do now?" A LAPD officer asked them.

"We fight." Cole replied, tossing him his Vector and taking out his KAP-40's.

"Through the arena, go!" Section added.

Soon afterward, Cole, Section, the agents, and the police officers were making good progress as they managed to take out the Mercs just as they appeared. However, soon things were going to go bad.

"Section, I took a hit!" Anderson informed.

"How bad?"

"I need to set her down."

"We're on our way, Anderson! Hang in there."

"I'm bleeding out... I don't think I can.." She replied, before getting cut off.

"Damn it, they're moving in on Anderson's fighter!" Section informed, noticing the various Mercs converging on her FA38's position.

Moving up, Section was prepared to fight the Mercs to the death in order to prevent the destruction of the FA38 and the death of Anderson. However, before he could do anything, the large building in the distance began to fall down.

"Ah, shit! The whole fucking building's coming down! Get out of the way!" Section yelled, jumping just as the building impacted.

Although the shock wave from the collapse was enough to incapacitate the defender of the convoy, they were on their feet within the minute. Also conveniently, all the Mercs were killed by the collapse.

"Everyone all right?" Cole coughed, receiving a lot of "yes's" from the group.

"Anderson's FA38 still okay, there's her body!" A agent informed.

"Shit, Anderson... She took a hit before, I don't know how bad." Section told them, worried.

"She looks okay." Cole observed.

"Get her to safety, make sure she lives!" Section said to two paramedics, who dragged her body into an ambulance.

"What's the plan Section?" A agent asked.

"You get in the ambulance and protect it. Officers, you get in your vehicles and escort them until you regroup with the President's convoy."

"What about me?" Cole asked.

"You're going to get in this FA38 with me and help me escort the ambulance."

"Wait what?"

"Ever fly one of these things, Cole?"

"No…"

"Well I haven't either. However, the flight computer in this should do most of the work, don't worry."

Cole still looked unsure.

"You can come up here or stay down there."

"Okay fine!" Cole said, climbing into the passenger spot of the FA38.

Lifting up in the air, Section controlled the plane while Cole took out any Mercs that tried to stop the ambulance and the convoy. Surprisingly, Cole was doing a pretty good job and he found that using the weapons were pretty easy.

"The PMCs are flooding every damn intersection. The LAPD are overwhelmed. We're not going to make it!" Samuels informed.

"Samuels, I've secured an FA38 to provide air support. I'm tracking your location now. Just hang in there." Section told him.

Eventually, Section and Cole got eyes on the President's convoy, while taking out various ground troops and gunships that attacked it. Things were starting to look up. However, some hijacked drones suddenly flew by.

"Section! We're tracking another wave enemy drones advancing on our position." Samuels told him.

"I'll take care of the drones, just get the president out of here." Section replied, chasing after the drones while Cole did his best to try to take them out.

However, despite trying to line up a shot, Cole often missed or just scraped the surface of them.

"I can't hit them!" Cole informed.

Looking at the cockpit for something that may help, Section saw that something called "Sky Buster" was disabled.

"Get Anderson on comms!" Section requested.

"What do you need, Section?" Anderson answered.

"Anderson, I need access to the Sky Buster missiles."

"Okay... Uploading Sky Buster codes to you now."

"Thanks, Cole! Use the Sky Buster missiles!"

Doing as he was told, Cole switched from the regular missiles and gun turrets to Sky Buster missiles, which allowed him to shoot the drones out of the sky more easily. Eventually, all the drones were taking care off. However, the FA38 started to fail.

"What's going on?!" Cole asked panicked.

"She's coming apart! I'm losing it!" Section informed, before activating the ejection feature, "Grab on Cole!"

Doing as he was told, Cole wrapped his arms around Section as tight as he could, just as he pulled the lever, launching both of them in the sky.

"SHIT!" The both of them yelled; as they witnessed the FA38 explode from under them.

With the parachute activated, the two of them had a rough landing near the convoy. Sitting up by the sidewalk, the two of them saw the convoy fly by them and noticed Samuels approaching them.

"Damn! Those were some pretty ballsy moves up there, soldiers." Samuels said, smiling.

Cole and Section smiled back before turning to each other.

"Mason? You are one crazy bastard, you know that?" Cole asked, slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, but it was funny, huh?"

 **And that's the last of the two's experiences in LA. Next time, we're going to see Cole help Section take down Raul Menendez's personally. Until next time, check out my other story, "Liberty City Boys in Los Santos." Thanks 4 reading, Lt-RexCole out.**


	4. Chapter 4: Judgement Day

**Alright the people who were reading this in the first place, welcome to the final chapter of the story. Here, we're going to have Cole assist Section in helping locate Menendez.** **Even though it's weird how Cole's helping out in this clusterfuck of a mission, it's been weird from the start so don't judge.**

Cole has seen a lot of stuff in his life. He'd seen the horror of World War II first hand. He'd seen close friends die and mistakes being made in front of him. He'd seen corruption, injustice, and violence as his days as an LAPD officer and detective. However, the thing that took the cake was him currently standing in a flying machine known as a VTOL with several Army Rangers members, with Section being on board as well, while also wearing one of their uniforms and same glasses Section had.

Even though many people were against Cole helping assist in locating Menendez, Section vouched for him, which thanks to his rank, overturned many people's objections. When planning the invasion, Section explained that Menendez hated America because when he was a young boy, his sister Josefina was burned in a fire that disfigured her, apparently caused by an American who wanted insurance money. Later when Menendez grew up, during an operation to capture him, Frank Woods accidently killed her when he threw a grenade meant for Menendez. Since then, Menendez began his objective to take out America. Upon hearing this, Cole became somewhat sympathetic to Menendez's predicament. However, that didn't excuse taking away Section's father and the countless lives in Los Angeles. Currently, Section was briefing the group about the mission.

"Time on target, 60 seconds." The pilot informed.

"Okay, you're set." A Ranger told Cole, checking his wingsuit.

"Thanks."

"All right, Section. You're good to go!"

"All right, listen up. We have our objectives. Shut down the transmission controlling the drones... Execute kill/capture order on Raul Menendez." Section told the group.

"If capturing doesn't work, I choose the other option." A Ranger muttered.

"Not if I beat you to it." Another replied.

The back door to the VTOL suddenly opened up, revealing the fleet of aircraft that was flying along with them. Suddenly, aircraft was being shot out of the sky with rockets. Eventually, one of those rockets hit the VTOL that Cole and Section were in.

"Go now!" Section told the group, who all managed to jump out with Section himself getting out as well.

However, Cole was still left in the VTOL. Looking back at the pilots, they tried to get the VTOL to work again.

"Get out! Get out!" One of them told Cole.

Suddenly, an explosion knocked Cole out of the VTOL and into the sky. Barely being able to activate his wingsuit, Cole rejoined Section and his group.

"Control your descent!" Section advised.

Suddenly, rockets began to be fired at the soldiers who were flying down to the ground.

"Avoid the missiles!" Section told the group.

After a bit of dodging, the group eventually made it to the ground, albeit having a bit of a hard landing on Cole's part. Section landed next to him and shot a enemy quadrotor that was targeting them.

"Come on Cole! Do you want to live forever?!" Section told him, running off.

Pulling out and prepping his Vector, KAP-40's, and his old Colt. 45, Cole ran off after Section, who was beginning to take out Menendez's Mercs. Looking up, he saw soldiers from the Chinese special forces landing on the roofs.

"Guess they came a long way." Cole mused, remembering how there was rebellion in China during 1947.

Moving up and taking out any Mercs that blocked their path, Cole, Section, and the Rangers eventually found a Kinetic Strike Weapon in a destroyed VTOL. After killing countless Mercs and destroying their Sentries, SAM turrets, and Humvees, they came across the dreaded CLAWs. However, they were easily taken out with a blast from the Kinetic Strike Weapon. Moving up, the group found more Mercs inside. Moving through the rooms, an image of the general showed up on Section's and Cole's HUD.

"Lieutenant Commander, we stand on the brink of global catastrophe. America and China face imminent annihilation from Menendez's drones. We're out of time. Locate that control room and shut down the broadcast signals." He told them, signing off.

"Enemy ASD! Kill it!" They heard a Navy SEAL scream.

Looking down from the balcony they were on, Cole and Section saw a group of SEALS coming across another ASD. Quickly running over to a keyboard, Section inputted some codes and managed to make the ASD friendly to the U.S forces.

"Enemy ASD reprogrammed to support!"

Clearing the room and moving towards the broadcast rooms, the group found a bunch of Mercs and quadrotors defending it. Taking them out as quickly as they could, Section and Cole made it to the keyboard outputting the transmission. However, Section was unable to turn it off.

"Ugh, my console crashed. What have you got, can you get in?" Section asked the Ranger sitting next to him.

"Holy shit. Menendez is transmitting a live webcast. He's on right now!" The Ranger replied.

Suddenly, all the screen in the room displayed a image of Menendez sitting in front of a Cordis Die symbol.

"So that's who he is." Cole said to himself.

"...Opulence is sinful, and we all pay for it. Los Angeles was the flagship of their absurd materialism,so I destroyed it." Menendez said.

"I'm locked out, can you hack into the system?" Section asked desperately.

"They thought I wanted to kill the president." Menendez continued.

Walking over to the Ranger, Section saw that he was locked out, while Cole keep looking at the broadcast.

"We're fucked." The Ranger muttered.

"Madame Presidentè, I could have buried you a million times over... No... I wanted you to see it, to feel what it's like."

"The drones aren't being controlled from Haiti." The Ranger informed.

"What?" Section asked in surprise.

"Sir, there's nothing more we can do.We cannot regain access to the drones."

Running over to the computer screen that had Menendez's webcast playing, the picture of Menendez switched to images of New York, Shanghai, and Washington D.C.

"Today, two billion people exist in abject misery, tyrannized by war." Menendez continued.

"Damn it, he's ready to strike New York! We gotta stop it!" Section yelled.

However instead of seeing destruction occurring the next second, Section instead saw the drones being blown up and crashing harmlessly in the waters of their respective places.

"What the fuck?"

"Madame Presidentè, your war machines are no more." Menendez remarked, "Your military is crippled. You cannot stop us now. Cordis Die, rise, and strike when they are down. Strike now, and strike deep!" He finished, the transmission shutting off as he did.

"What, why did he do that?" Section asked, confused.

"It's a power thing." Cole explained, "He wants to show that he can get to you no matter how."

"Yeah, I bet." Section replied, taking out his SCAR-H, "Let's move."

"Section, we got a body. One of ours. He's been stripped of his uniform and kit." An Army Ranger informed.

However, Section and Cole knew it was a trap.

"Wait! Don't move him!" Section warned.

The message came a second too late unfortunately, as the bomb rigged to the soldier blew up, killing the Ranger and knocking Section and Cole to the ground. Getting up, they brushed off the explosion, prepped their weapons and moved on, seeing the facility being destroyed as they did.

"Section, this is SE2. We're monitoring multiple explosions across the facility!" A Ranger informed.

"It's Menendez. He's trying to cover his escape. All stations this net. All checkpoints, detain anyone attempting to leave AO... even those in uniform!" Section replied.

As Cole and Section fought through the hallways, they began to hear a conversation through comms.

"Checkpoint 4. We have unidentified persons approaching. Halt! Hands up! Drop your weapons."

"Push checkpoint 4's location on my HUD!" Section ordered.

"We're Americans! Take it easy." Another person replied, although Section and Cole knew it obviously was Menendez.

"Orders are no one passes. Stop where you are!"

"Relax. We're on the same team." Menendez told him, just as the comms shut off.

"Checkpoint 4 is down. We need to move!" Section instructed.

Taking out the last of the Mercs with primary ammo, Section and Cole switched to their KAP-40's. Continuing on, the two slid under a barely open door into an office area. Before they could move on, a explosion destroyed the floor they were standing on, creating a hole which caused them to fall it. Cole managed to grab on to a piece of rebar sticking out on the wall at the cost of losing his KAP-40 in the fall. Section wasn't so lucky, as he landed on the ground with a thud. Looking down, Cole saw Raul Menendez giving him a cocky smile, before ordering the two soldiers accompanying him to take out Section.

Knowing that he couldn't let his friend's death happen here, Cole drew out his old .45 and slid down. Taking careful aim, he shot the first Merc in the head before hitting the other one with six shots, taking him down. Menendez noticed Cole and tried to shoot him. However, Cole's old Army instincts were still there, as he quickly drew out a knife and stabbed him in the leg then in the shoulder. With Menendez being as Cole's mercy, he pointed his .45 at him.

"Martyr me... For Cordis Die…" Menendez's mocked.

Cole had seen a lot of nutjobs in his career as a officer of the law but nothing came close to this. This man took away as many lives as he could only for him wanting to be killed. Although Cole had the ability to end Menendez's life right there, he chose against it, feeling that he would be no better if he gave the madman what he wanted. Picking himself up, Cole dragged Menendez to his feet.

"What are you doing?! SHOOT ME!" Menendez ordered.

In response, Cole turned him around with Section following him outside.

"You have the right to remain silent." Cole told him blantly.

Eventually, the three made it outside, in which Cole handed Menendez over to a waiting Navy SEAL waiting to take him to jail.

"I will see you one year from now. Study Ulysses... and be ready." Menendez told Section, in which the SEAL took out a gag to quiet him.

"No, he's just a sad old man talking to himself. Let him talk." Section told him.

Nodding, the SEAL put the gag away and escorting him into a waiting VTOL. Section and Cole then watched it fly away. Taking out his old .45, Cole cocked the hammer, causing the remaining bullet to fly out, and handed it to Mason, who accepted it graciously. The two men then walked over to the VTOL that was prepared to bring them home.

 **Alright, so that's done. I'm actually glad on how this turned out. There will be one more chapter after this and it'll basically be the epilogue. Well, thanks 4 reading everybody. check back for the last chapter and check out my other story, Lt-RexCole out.**


	5. Chapter 5: Remeberence

**Alright everybody, welcome back to The City of Angels story. This will be the last chapter of the story. Hopefully, you guys will enjoy what I have in store for this ending. Read on to find out what happens.**

With the infamous Raul Menendez being locked up for good and the entire U.S military infrastructure being rid of the Celerium worm, it was a good day for Cole and David, who were now going to the Vault to see Frank Woods, David's guardian.

"I swear, you're going to love this guy." David told him.

"If you say so Mason." Cole replied.

"David Mason for Sgt. Woods."

"Another Mason?" The guard asked.

When they heard this, they immediately got worried. They knew Menendez said he would come after them again but not this quickly. Cole and Section immediately prepped their B23R's and started to run for the building.

"Secure the building!" David ordered.

Running up the building and making their way to Woods' room, they didn't see Menendez in there. Instead they saw Woods talking with a older man, acting like old friends.

"Hey kid!" Woods greeted when he saw David, "Wait, who the fuck is this guy?" He asked when he saw Cole.

"Oh yeah. This is Cole Phelps, he helped catch Menendez."

"Right, anyways." Woods continued, "Let me introduce you to somebody. Al, this is Dave."

"How ya doin?" David greeted.

"And Dave, this is your Dad."

Those four words struck David harder than he expected. Looking at the other man, he did look like his dad, only a lot older. As for Cole, he was confused since Mason told him that his father died during the operation in Los Angeles. Even though he couldn't grasp his head around it, he assumed the future had some technology to bring people back to life. Besides that, he had no idea.

"Dad?" David asked, "What the fuck?"

"Ah, you're a couple of fucking broads. Work this shit out on your own. I'm going to talk to Mr. Save the World." Woods told them, rolling up to Cole.

"Still got that scar?" Alex Mason asked his son.

David nodded.

"You made me proud that day."

"I fell…"

"Yeah, but you got back up."

While father and son were having their little talk, Cole and Woods were busy chatting.

"Well, well, well. Why do you remind me of one of those fucking stereotypical 1940's poster boys?"

"Because I was frozen in 1947, according to David." Cole told him in his usual monotone voice.

When Cole told him that, Woods burst out laughing, with Cole just looking at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. That just sounds so fucking stupid. But since Mason senior survived a bullet meant for Menendez, I think it's plausible."

"Where's the cemetery?" Cole asked out of the blue.

"Why? You want to visit someone?"

"Make that a lot of someone's." Cole replied, walking out of the room.

 **Later**

Cole managed to find the Cemetery thanks to some helpful citizens and police officers. Walking inside, Cole had a somber feeling. A part of him wished that he was killed during the two operations he was in. As long as it allowed him to see his friends again, he wouldn't have cared how he kicked the bucket. However, instead he was walking around the cemetery looking for gravestones that read his friend's and family's names. And he eventually found them. So far, he'd found Bekowsky's, Rusty's, Briggs', Elsa's, his wife's and daughter's gravestones, and finally Earle's, even though he caused him much grief during his LAPD career. Slumping down, Cole just sat in the grass in front of all of his friend's resting places.

Hours passed before Cole finally picked himself up off the grass and started walking back to the Vault, albeit slowly. During the time where Cole was sitting there, he contemplated using his B23R to kill himself. However, he knew it would've been stupid, as he wasn't depressed, only sad. As he was walking back, he ran David Mason, who was looking for him. He eventually caught sight of Cole and made their way over to him.

"Hey Cole, how's it going?"

"Fine."

"What's wrong?" David asked, "You were visiting someone?"

"A lot of someone's. All my friends, they all died thinking I was dead. Then I wake up and find out I skipped a whole century and no one I know is still here." Cole replied sadly.

"Hey, if you never waked up, I probably would've died back there." David told him, trying to make him feel better, "Also, Menendez would've probably killed me too."

Listening to David, Cole realized it was true. During those two operations, Cole was the one to save him time and time again, as no one else was there to help him.

"You're right, but what am I going to do now?" Cole asked, "I'm not a detective anymore."

"Who said, you didn't retire did you?" David told him.

A few months later, thanks to David's influence and his and Cole's actions in Los Angeles and in Haiti, Cole was able to return to police work and become a detective again. Although it took some time for Cole to understand new procedures and how to utilise new equipment, it didn't take long. For once, Cole felt at peace as not only did he manage to save America from a narco terrorist, he also managed to rid himself of his personal demons. However, he was going to have to be called back to the front lines, sooner or later.

 **And what I mean by sooner or later is that Black Ops 3 is coming out soon and I intend to make a sequel where an older Cole Phelps has to fight whatever enemy because they didn't tell us yet. However, I hope the game's going to be awesome. Anyways, thanks 4 reading, check out my other stories, I'll see you guys later, Lt-RexCole out.**


End file.
